Post-production of video content may include color grading. Color grading may involve using a color grading tool (e.g., a tool implemented in hardware and/or software) to enhance, correct and/or otherwise alter characteristics of video content for objective aims (e.g., matching colors as between video content captured under different conditions) and/or subjective aims (e.g., achieving a particular aesthetic). Color grading is sometimes performed by an individual (or a group of individuals) as an iterative process of applying color grading operations to video content and viewing the results thereof on a display. Because color grading may have a significant impact on the appearance of video content, it may be desirable that color-graded video content be approved before the video content is distributed to consumers and/or archived.
Characteristics of video displays used to display video content may affect how video content appears when displayed. For instance, the display of video content by a display may be affected by characteristics of the display such as the color gamut of the display, the primaries used by the display to generate color, the calibration parameters of the display, the luminance range of the display, and the like. For this reason, the same video content displayed on video displays having different characteristics may be perceived differently by the human visual system. Individuals who perform color grading and/or approve color-graded content may use reference displays having well-defined characteristics to ensure consistent and accurate video display.
In some instances, a reference display may be incapable of accurately displaying pixels having certain pixel values and/or combinations of pixel values that may be contained in video content. As a result, video content may include pixels having values that, because they cannot be properly displayed by the reference display, are not perceived by those performing color grading or approving color-graded content. When the video content is viewed on a display capable of accurately displaying pixels that could not be accurately displayed by the reference display, the video content may appear differently than it did on the reference display. It may occur that pixels that could not be accurately displayed on the reference display deleteriously affect the appearance of the video content when it is displayed on a display capable of accurately displaying those pixels.
There is accordingly a desire for methods and apparatus that mitigate the risk of displays of video content being deleteriously affected by the display of pixels not accurately perceived by originators of the video content.